Atlas/Africa
A land of contrasts where cool green highlands lush with foliage hit the stark arid deserts, Africa is a land of extremes, now currently ruled by a series of Muslim tribes ever since the Umayyads who colonised this land earlier on fell out of power, and thus this region is now ripe for the picking for any power capable of extending its rule. The main powerbases of Africa lie to the extreme west with the Maghreb and Tunis, and Egypt to the east. Africa is also useful, especially moreso for its neighbours, because of its strategic location between the western extremities of Christian Europe and the Middle East. Africa is divided into 8 regions (from east to west): Sinai A small and forgotten outcrop of Egypt, the Sinai forms a natural bridge between Africa and the Middle East. However, because of its relative isolation and its religious significance for the Jews and their Christian and Muslim cousins, numerous monasteries and religious shrines may be found here, whose services may be of use to anyone who can manage to call the Sinai their own. Available resources *Bonus: Missionaries Egypt The most ancient and richest land in this part of the world, Egypt is of significant strategic importance with a sizeable population and a strategic location linking it to the Arabian peninsula and Greece. Available resources: *Rare: Cotton *Tribute: 20 *Supply Centre available Sudan The so-called "Land of the Blacks" is home to Arab colonists who arrived here a few centuries ago, as well as local tribes who have been integrated into Islam with varying degrees of success. Whatever may be, however, the people of the Sudan are known for their martial prowess. Available resources: *Rare: Incense *Tribute: 5 Libya Libya is another parched land of sand and stone, but with one special treasure: its oases. Legend has it that the Oasis of Siwa, where Alexander was proclaimed King by the Egyptians, is located somewhere within its arid borders. Available resources: *Bonus: Logistical support Tibesti This desert marks the southern boundaries of Libya. Although mostly a harsh and inhospitable area, this is the waypoint for salt from the deepest reaches of the Sahara. Available resources: *Tribute: 10 *Rare: Salt Tunis Even though the once mighty Carthaginian peoples are long gone, it is still business as usual in Tunis, thanks to its sheltered coastline which provides many harbours for ships. Available resources: *Bonus: Merchant Corporation *Rare: Glass *Tribute: 20 Atlas Highlands A rugged land of hill and mountain, the Atlas Highlands are home to some of the most rugged and ferocious tribes ever known to walk the earth. Available resources: *Bonus: Marque *Supply Centre available Maghreb The south-westernmost point known to man so far, the Maghreb or the "Extreme West" of the Islamic world has been the homeland of many peoples, and continues to remain so. The Maghreb is known as being a hub of commerce between the peoples of the Sahara and the rest of the world, with one chief resource: gold. Available resources: *Bonus: Boom — Wealth *Rare: Gold *Tribute: 10 Category:CtW Category:Atlas